El camino hacia la luz
by SophyHei
Summary: El camino se hace cada vez más largo y tortuoso dentro de la completa oscuridad... ¿cómo puedo calmar tu dolor? Capítulo II: Roy. RoyAi.
1. Riza

**Disclaimer**: Fullmetal Alchemist, sus personajes y situaciones le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, yo sólo los tomé prestado para crear mi historia, sin fines de lucro.

.

* * *

**.**

**El camino hacia la luz**

**.**

_**Riza**_

**.**

**.**

Finalmente una nueva mañana había llegado dejando atrás aquel horrible día prometido. Desperté en una habitación de hospital, pero no me encontraba sola, al lado habían colocado una cama más y en ella estaba el coronel Roy Mustang. Sentí una molestia en el lado izquierdo de mi cuello. El día anterior lo habían curado y vendado, pero aún así dolía, especialmente al tragar mi propia saliva. Me habían puesto un catéter por donde me alimentaban con suero, así que no podría moverme al menos en un par de días.

Sin embargo, no era eso lo que me preocupaba. A pesar de que ya me encontraba despierta, el coronel no me había dirigido la palabra. Incluso después de luchar juntos el día anterior, y la fortaleza y determinación que había mostrado, parecía que se había desvanecido por completo el día de hoy.

—Buenos días, coronel —decidí hablarle, aunque me punzara el hacerlo.

—Buenos días —respondió secamente. Se giró al otro lado dándome la espalda—. ¿Cómo está tu herida?

—Sólo tengo una leve molestia, supongo que pasará pronto.

—Sí… —y no dijo más.

Quise preguntarle cómo se encontraba, que sentía, pero no pude. Me era imposible saber que podía estar sintiendo él al quedar en ese estado de oscuridad permanente, él no merecía eso, nunca lo eligió. Así que me quedé callada, con una melancolía que rasgaba mi corazón.

Durante la mañana, tuvimos una breve visita de Edward que se fue rápidamente. El coronel sólo mencionó un par de cosas y me pareció notar que el chico se daba cuenta de su estado, sin embargo no dijo nada, además, su hermano Alphonse necesitaba más de él. También llegaron Breda, Falman y Fuery, quienes también tuvieron que irse pronto. Tenían que arreglar varias cosas y documentos. Además debían esconderse un par de días, aunque el ser castigados por insubordinación y desacato no sería un problema, ya que el Führer estaba muerto. Aunque por si las dudas…

El resto del día, el silencio reinó. Y al día siguiente sucedió lo mismo.

Podía sentirlo respirar. No de manera relajada, estaba angustiado, herido, tampoco dormía. De vez en cuando lo observaba, pero siempre tenía su brazo encima de su cabeza, de sus ojos, tapándolos y llenándolos de más oscuridad; o simplemente me daba la espalda. Seguramente pensaba en lo que vendría después, ¿qué pasaría ahora con él? ¿Cómo podría convertirse en Führer ahora que no podía ver? Y tenía miedo de decir algo que lo hiriera más… ¿Cómo decirle: "sí, sigue adelante", "puede hacerlo" cuando ni yo misma sabía? Cómo indicarle palabras de aliento, cuando me sentía igual que él, culpable por no haber podido protegerlo como debía, por haber permitido salir herida antes y no haber podido luchar para ayudarlo. Sabía que estaba equivocada en ese pensamiento, pero no podía evitarlo.

Me di un golpe mental… ¿no nos conocíamos desde que éramos unos niños? ¿No vivimos juntos durante ese tiempo? ¿No le mostré yo el secreto que mi padre no quiso enseñarle? ¿No lo apoyé cuando entró en la milicia? ¿No vivimos ambos aquella guerra que casi destruye nuestra razón? ¿Acaso no había prometido yo apoyarlo, seguirlo hasta el infierno? ¿Acaso no le tenía una lealtad que traspasaba todo tipo de obstáculos? ¿Acaso no había puesto mi arma en su cabeza cuando se desvió del camino prometiendo desaparecer yo con él? ¿Acaso no llegaba a eso y más mi cariño y devoción hacia él? ¿No me conocía lo suficiente? ¿Yo no lo conocía lo suficiente? ¿En vano habíamos tenido tantas experiencias de dolor y felicidad juntos? Prácticamente adivinábamos nuestros pensamientos, él es como un libro abierto para mí, puedo leerlo y saber qué le pasa por su cabeza y a él también le pasa lo mismo conmigo, por eso… ¿qué diablos pasaba conmigo? ¿Por qué no podía calmar su dolor?

Esta vez también estaba saliéndose del camino. Debía hacerlo volver, haría lo que fuera necesario.

Me levanté de la cama, felizmente me habían sacado ese molesto catéter en la tarde. Aunque era casi media noche, sabía que él no estaba dormido. No lo hacía hasta altas horas de la madrugada, podía oír las sábanas moviéndose contra el colchón y su cuerpo se tensaba. Me coloqué frente a él. Vi que se movió un poco, pero no movió su brazo.

—¿Qué sucede, teniente? —preguntó con voz seca. Pude percibir su desgano y su decepción al hablarme.

—Levántese, coronel —ordené como si yo fuera su superior. Si hubiera sido otro hombre hace tiempo me hubieran echado de la milicia por cargos terribles de insubordinación. Pero le hablaba a él, a Roy Mustang, al hombre que era mi compañero en batallas y también cuando había paz.

Vi que se sacó el brazo de sus ojos e hizo el intento de mirarme levantando un poco su cabeza. Observé su cara de decepción y volvió a echarse.

—Vaya a dormir, teniente. ¿Sabe la hora que es?

—¿Lo sabe usted? —cuestioné con dureza. Lo sentí tensarse.

—Está siendo cruel…

—No voy a negarlo, coronel —mis manos temblaban, pero no se lo hice notar—. Levántese —volví a repetir.

—Acaban de cortarle el cuello, necesita descansar —mencionó con acidez.

Sonreí con sarcasmo —Lo diré por última vez… levántese, señor. O lo haré levantarse yo misma —esta vez no obtuve respuesta, así que lo tomé de la camisa con una fuerza que no pensé que poseía en esos momentos y lo obligué a sentarse.

En ese momento, una enfermera abrió la puerta al escuchar nuestra discusión.

—¡Váyase! —grité—. ¡Y no deje entrar a nadie! —se dio media vuelta asustada de la habitación.

—¡¿Qué carajos te pasa, Hawke…?!

—¡¿Qué carajos te pasa a ti?! ¡Dímelo! ¡¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir lamentándote de esta forma?!

—¡Cómo podrías entender…!

—¡No necesito entenderlo! ¡De todas maneras, tu silencio es absurdo! ¡Te comportas como alguien que no tiene nada ni nadie!

—¡No te atrevas a hablarme de esta forma! ¡Sabes lo que me quitaron! ¡Nunca vas a entender lo que es vivir esta basura!

—¡¿Y qué eres?! ¡¿Un incapaz?! ¡¿No le dijiste a Havoc que no se rindiera y que lo esperarías en la cima?! ¡¿No tienes un objetivo que cumplir?! ¡¿Vas a dejar pasar así esa meta por la que hemos luchado tanto, por la que derramamos tanta sangre y dolor?! Este hombre que veo ante mis ojos no es aquel que decidí seguir... Prometí acompañarte hasta el infierno, pero no hemos llegado a él aún —mi voz se quebró finalmente y sólo atiné a darle golpes leves en su pecho mientras me sentaba a su lado. Sentí que se le quitaron las ganas de replicarme—. ¿Piensas rendirte así de esta forma tan patética? ¿Ya no tuvimos suficiente de esto?

Lo vi intentar controlar su dolor. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos mientras agachaba su cabeza.

—¿Así es como se siente estar en el infierno? —susurró con desconsuelo—. No sé qué debería hacer…

—¿Te estás rindiendo? ¿Cederás el puesto de Führer tan fácilmente? Si es así, entonces te ayudaré a preparar tu discurso de despedida o tu carta de retiro…

—Qué cruel eres, Hawkeye.

—Así de cruel es la vida, sin embargo debemos continuar viviendo, por eso somos seres humanos. Vinimos aquí a sufrir, pero también a luchar y aprender a sobrevivir. ¿Cuántas cosas hemos vivido ya y todavía no nos hemos rendido?

—Sigo dándote recuerdos dolorosos… a pesar de que hace tres días prometí no hacerlo…

Me levanté de nuevo, quedando frente a él. Mis manos tomaron sus muñecas y descubrí su rostro; pude observar su expresión apesadumbrada. Sus ojos sin vida estaban húmedos con aquella agua salada. Sólo una vez lo había visto así, cuando el general de brigada Hughes murió. Puse mis manos en sus mejillas, y lo acaricié suave y lentamente, percibiendo la textura de su piel. Él se dejó hacer. Y deseé calmarlo… a pesar de que sólo salieron palabras duras de mi boca, percibí que él lo había comprendido finalmente. Necesitaba desahogarse, si no lo hacía en frente mío, no hubiera tenido a nadie más. Pero yo también me había quebrado, seguramente él también lo notó.

—Está bien si empieza a llover ahora... —le susurré. Después de todo, el agua lo volvía inútil, no porque no podía usar su alquimia, sino porque lo obligaba a expresar su dolor—. Señor… —volví a mi tono formal al que me había acostumbrado hablarle—. Permítame abrazarlo.

No opuso resistencia, tampoco lo hubiera hecho. Estaba sentado sobre la cama y sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, puso su cabeza en el inicio de mis pechos, mientras yo colocaba ambas extremidades en su cabello. Aún continuaba estando de pie.

Finalmente lo solté, mis manos viajaron nuevamente hacia sus mejillas mientras lo acariciaba sutilmente. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y lo besé. Después de tantos años, volví a hacerlo, suave y calmadamente como la primera vez. Percibí su mano rozando mi cuello herido y cubierto con una venda. Se sentía culpable…

—No pude protegerte… —expresó con tristeza. Podía sentir su respiración sosegada sobre mis labios.

—No diga eso… yo también soy culpable por lo que le pasó, no pude protegerlo como debía. Por eso… calme mi dolor también, señor… —sentí que se sorprendió por mi afirmación, pero luego me abrazó como al principio. Había sido sincera, sin embargo, no iba a rendirme y no quería que él lo hiciera. Después de todo pasamos juntos por muchas cosas.

—No sabes lo que daría por verte en este momento.

—No necesita verme para saber cómo es mi expresión ahora, seguramente se la imagina y acertaría. Después de todo, me conoce demasiado.

—Gracias…

Esas fueron nuestras últimas palabras durante esa noche. Nos echamos juntos en aquella cama estrecha. Lo observé dormirse por primera vez en dos días. Finalmente me levanté y lo cubrí con las sábanas. Su expresión ya no mostraba aquella angustia, sino que era calma y serena. Volví a mi lecho un poco menos tensa y no desperté hasta el día siguiente.

Había pasado el peligro y Breda, Falman y Fuery vinieron de visita. Pero esta vez habían sido llamados por el coronel. Le había ordenado al subteniente Falman traer varios libros de historia y se había encargado de empezar a estudiar todo lo concerniente a Ishbal.

Comprendí que seguiría luchando hasta el final, ese era el hombre que conocía bien. Y sonreí mientras el teniente Breda corregía sus errores.

.

El doctor Marcoh curó a Havoc primero, por petición del coronel y había empezado rápidamente su rehabilitación. Mustang se encontraba esperando en aquella habitación de hospital. Finalmente el médico entró mientras me quedé esperando afuera. No podía evitar estar nerviosa, por momentos algunos pensamientos negativos de incertidumbre llegaban a mi cabeza ¿y si no funcionaba? ¿Y si justo la piedra filosofal se rompía antes de poder curar al coronel?

Posteriormente escuché que abrieron la puerta y el doctor Marcoh salió de la habitación donde se encontraba el coronel. Observó mi rostro que seguramente lucía preocupado.

—¿Todo está bien? —pregunté con impaciencia.

—Teniente Hawkeye, ¿podría usted venir conmigo? —dijo con calma.

Yo no podía con la ansiedad, pero asentí. Cuando entré vi que el coronel no había recuperado aún su vista… ¿por qué? ¿Acaso no había funcionado? Aunque la expresión serena de ambos me desconcertaba.

—Verá, teniente... Mustang dijo que quería que usted estuviera presente en el momento que recuperara su visión.

—Pues sí, usted es como un amuleto, teniente.

Mi espalda se relajó, suspiré brindándole una leve sonrisa —¿No puede hacer nada sin mí?

Él sonrió —Usted es mi más valiosa subordinada, así que quería que estuviera presente en uno de los momentos más importantes del futuro Führer —agregó con ironía.

—No diga eso tan despreocupadamente, alguien podría oírlo, señor.

—Estoy seguro que el doctor Marcoh es alguien de confianza también.

El médico miraba divertido la escena. Si tan sólo no existieran las leyes militares, ambos podrían llevar una vida más plena —Bueno, empecemos entonces —finalizó.

Me llené nuevamente de incertidumbre que él percibió al instante.

—Todo va a estar bien… ya fuimos castigados lo suficiente, ¿no es así? —mencionó con serenidad intentando subir mi ánimo.

Sólo atiné a asentir, a pesar de que sabía que él no podía verme.

Una luz roja iluminó la habitación. Pude ver sus ojos cambiando el color, la capa gris que los cubría se desvanecía mientras daba paso a esos ojos negros, llenos de brillo, vida y determinación que conocía. Cerró los ojos un momento por la claridad incómoda que entraba por la ventana y por aquel paso abrupto de la oscuridad hacia la luz, los frotó con sus manos y finalmente los abrió de nuevo parpadeando rápidamente en el intento. Sus ojos nuevamente podían ver aquella luz que iluminaba nuevamente su camino.

—Al menos habría podido ponerse una minifalda, teniente.

Fruncí el ceño —Sabe que eso no será posible, coronel.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada y luego se giró para mirar al doctor —Le agradezco profundamente, doctor Marcoh.

—Sólo cumpla con su promesa de ayudar a la gente de Ishbal, ese será su verdadero agradecimiento. Creo en usted, coronel Mustang —y sin decir más le brindó una sonrisa de satisfacción y se retiró de la habitación.

—Sí —agregó con determinación—. Tendremos mucho trabajo a partir de ahora, teniente. Llame a todos, tendremos una reunión de urgencia.

—Sí, señor —realicé el saludo militar y le di la espalda dispuesta para salir.

—Gracias…

—No tiene que agradecer nada. Finalmente podemos lograr todo por lo que hemos luchado y...

—…Riza —mencionó mi nombre y yo callé. Aún así no me detuve y abrí la puerta que tenía delante de mí. Supuse que estaría sonriendo, sí, seguramente lo hacía. Con esa sonrisa coqueta pero llena de inteligencia, audacia y determinación; aquella sonrisa con la que lo conocí y a la que decidí seguir sin pensarlo ni un minuto.

**.**

* * *

**Notas**: Hola a todos. Quería escribir algo sobre Roy cuando queda ciego, me parece un punto de quiebre para él, y menos si no se lo ha buscado, así que pienso que cualquiera se deprimiría. También sé que al final del manga, Arakawa no los mete a ambos en una habitación y ocurre todo muy rápido, pero me pareció más bonita la escena en el anime, así que hice que todo ocurriera allí. Estaba pensando en hacer otro capítulo pero desde la perspectiva de Roy, ¿les gustaría?

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. No duden en comentar.

Gracias por leer.

Un beso.


	2. Roy

**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist, sus personajes y situaciones le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, yo sólo los tomé prestados para realizar mi historia, sin fines de lucro.

.

* * *

**.**

**El camino hacia la luz**

**.**

_**Roy**_

**.**

**.**

La sentí despertarse al fin. Su respiración se había regulado finalmente después de que hirieron su cuello. Antes, parecía que le costaba respirar, aún así no podía preguntarle. Yo había tenido la culpa de todo eso y también yo estaba sumido en la completa oscuridad, no había diferencia entre el cerrar y abrir mis ojos, yo veía lo mismo, una negrura que jamás en mi vida pensé en encontrar. ¿Realmente ese era mi castigo por mi ambición? ¿Era mi castigo por desear un sueño inútil e infantil?

A pesar de que el día anterior había tenido que luchar, pidiéndole a Hawkeye que se convirtiera en mis ojos, y que ella, aunque estaba herida, me apoyó. Hoy todos esos sentimientos de determinación y fortaleza se habían esfumado, ahora yo era un completo inútil, me sentía desahuciado. ¿Cómo un hombre ciego como yo podría dirigir este país?

Tampoco quería convertirme en una carga para ella. Ni siquiera quería que esté aquí… no podía soportar saber que ella podría verme como un inútil. Y no estaba lloviendo. Toda mi valentía se había esfumado en un dos por tres.

El ruido de las sábanas interrumpió mis pensamientos. Y pude escuchar que se sentaba con dificultad.

—Buenos días, coronel —la escuché decir con su voz serena, aunque con cierta dificultad, a pesar de que le costaba hablar, supongo que querría romper mi silencio.

—Buenos días —respondí secamente. Y me giré hacia el otro lado dándole la espalda. No quería que me viera, era tonto, pero sentí vergüenza de mí mismo—. ¿Cómo está tu herida? —es lo único que atiné a preguntar.

—Sólo tengo una leve molestia, supongo que pasará pronto —¿Leve molestia? ¿Por qué Hawkeye siempre trataba de minimizar lo que sentía, especialmente su dolor? Odiaba cuando hacía eso.

—Sí… —quería decirle, pero me callé. No tenía ánimos de hablar tampoco.

Y nuevamente percibí la habitación completamente en silencio. La sentí removerse entre las sábanas y tragó saliva con dificultad. Pude percibir una melancolía que inundó el lugar. ¿Era la suya o la mía? No sabía pero rasgaba mi corazón. Cerré los ojos aunque no hubiera diferencia.

Deseaba verla…

Llegaron varias visitas en el transcurso de la mañana. Intenté mostrarme lo mejor posible, pero pude notar que la voz de Acero sonaba con algo de lástima. ¡Demonios! ¡Nunca quise que me vieran así! Respondí un par de cosas y luego se fue, Alphonse necesitaba de él.

Esa noche tampoco dormí. Tuve pesadillas sobre Ishbal después de mucho tiempo. En mi sueño pude ver a aquel anciano al que le pregunté por sus últimas palabras recordando la voz de Kimbley.

—_Te maldigo… _

Me había dicho mirándome a los ojos, penetrando mis barreras, carcomiendo mi alma. Y por fin sus palabras me habían alcanzado… Tal vez me merecía todo esto. Cubrí mis ojos con mi brazo, lo tuve así por el resto de la noche. Eso me permitía no seguir soñando y recordando.

No podía dejar de pensar ¿qué sucedería a partir de ahora? ¿qué sería de mis valiosos subordinados? ¿De Havoc, al que prometí esperarlo en la cima? ¿De Breda, Fuery y Falman?

Y también, de Hughes, que siguió mi sueño y dejé que muriera mientras yo tenía que ascender.

_Lo lamento… _

¿Y de Hawkeye a quien prometí proteger y cuidar? Mi maestro, su padre, no estaría orgulloso de mí, definitivamente. Fue por mí que la tomaron como rehén, y luego la hirieron. Por haber demostrado que ella era mi debilidad. Por haberla permitido acercarse a mí y seguir mi sueño ingenuo… ¿por qué seguía ella ahí? ¿por qué estaba a mi lado? A pesar de que la conocía, no podía comprenderla del todo. Después de todo yo era un inútil. Y ahora más que nunca.

Y el pensamiento de querer verla no me abandonaba…

¿Cómo iba a poder protegerla? ¿Cómo iba a pedirle que me acompañara? ¿Qué vida la hice llevar? Le di muchos recuerdos dolorosos, pero no podía dejarla ir. No quería dejarla ir. Sí, era un completo egoísta, sólo la quería para mí… le arrebaté su vida y quería seguir haciéndolo. A pesar de que confió ciegamente en mí. Dependía completamente de ella y no podía evitarlo.

Y ahora la estaba haciendo atravesar el infierno conmigo. Ella no merecía esto.

Recordé el día que la conocí en casa de quien sería mi maestro. Fue ella quien me abrió las puertas de su casa, Hawkeye aún era una niña a inicios de la pubertad. Su cuerpo era tan delgado y frágil, su piel blanca y tersa. Sus cabellos eran cortos como los de un muchacho, pero ella no parecía uno a decir verdad. Sentía que iba a quebrarse, porque toda ella emanaba ciertos aires de melancolía. Detuve mis pensamientos de lástima cuando vi su mirada enojada y llena de determinación. Al parecer había percibido mis pensamientos y con aquellos ojos caoba desafiantes me calló. Siempre me pregunté por su manera tan distante de relacionarse conmigo, siempre tan formal, pero sin perder su amabilidad. De alguna forma u otra sabía que me apreciaba, se preocupaba de mí a su manera sin ser demasiado demostrativa. Mucho tiempo después me enteré de que había perdido a su madre de muy pequeña y de que había tenido que encargarse de su padre quien constantemente enfermaba, la vida la había obligado a madurar. Y siempre se mostraba seria y callada, pero sobre todo, fuerte. Esa fortaleza que tomé prestada y nunca devolví. Hasta ahora.

Y me había enseñado a mí todos esos rostros, en los cuales yo percibía su emoción y sentimiento. Pero sólo los recuerdos me quedarían de ella, porque nunca más iba a poder verla. Nunca más vería su rostro triste, su rostro feliz, su rostro molesto, su rostro preocupado. Y sentía que eso no iba a poder soportarlo.

El tiempo se iba lentamente pensando y lamentándome. Probablemente estaba saliéndome del camino otra vez.

Pude percibir sus pasos aproximándose a mi cama, se había acercado a mí, pero no me moví, seguía en la misma posición echada con el brazo cubriéndome los ojos.

—¿Qué sucede, teniente? —pregunté.

—Levántese, coronel —dijo firmemente en tono de orden.

Moví mi brazo e intenté observarla pero no pude, era un hábito hacerlo, y cada vez me sentía peor.

—Vaya a dormir, teniente. ¿Sabe la hora que es? —yo no lo sabía, pero igual pregunté de manera dura.

—¿Lo sabe usted? —cuestionó con acidez.

Sus palabras me calaron y me hirieron. ¿Qué caso tenía que redundara en lo que yo ya sabía? —Está siendo cruel… —respondí con mi voz todavía en calma.

—No voy a negarlo, coronel —replicó nuevamente—. Levántese —volvió a ordenarme.

¿A dónde quería llegar con eso? —Acaban de cortarle el cuello, necesita descansar —ahora yo fui quien le habló duramente. No quería hacerlo, pero no pretendía que sintiera lástima por mí. Por eso no le había dicho nada y tampoco quería herirla más.

Escuché que bufaba —Lo diré por última vez… levántese, señor. O lo haré levantarse yo misma.

Esta vez no quise responder, sólo respiré hasta que sentí que me tomaba de la bata de hospital con sus manos empuñadas y me obligaba a sentarme.

Pero una enfermera abrió la puerta al escuchar nuestra discusión.

—¡Váyase! —gritó antes de que yo pudiera replicar—. ¡Y no deje entrar a nadie! —cerraron la puerta con rapidez. Supuse que la enfermera se había ido asustada. Hawkeye inspiraba temor.

Y finalmente intenté objetar con voz fuerte —¡¿Qué carajos te pasa, Hawke…?!

—¡¿Qué carajos te pasa a ti?! ¡Dímelo! ¡¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir lamentándote de esta forma?! —exclamó de manera informal. Unas pocas veces me había hablado de esa forma.

—¡Cómo podrías entender…! —levanté aún más mi voz para que me escuchara.

—¡No necesito entenderlo! ¡De todas maneras, tu silencio es absurdo! ¡Te comportas como alguien que no tiene nada ni nadie!

—¡No te atrevas a hablarme de esta forma! ¡Sabes lo que me quitaron! ¡Nunca vas a entender lo que es vivir esta basura! —ella jamás lo entendería, no podría hacerlo. Sentí ira y temor.

—¡¿Y qué eres?! ¡¿Un incapaz?! ¡¿No le dijiste a Havoc que no se rindiera y que lo esperarías en la cima?! ¡¿No tienes un objetivo que cumplir?! ¡¿Vas a dejar pasar así esa meta por la que hemos luchado tanto, por la que derramamos tanta sangre y dolor?! —su voz se quebró—. Este hombre que veo ante mis ojos no es aquel que decidí seguir... Prometí acompañarte hasta el infierno, pero no hemos llegado a él aún —comenzó a darme golpes débiles en mi pecho. Ella quería calmarme, no sentía ninguna lástima hacia mí. Ella sólo quería que volviera a mi camino—. ¿Piensas rendirte así de esta forma tan patética? ¿Ya no tuvimos suficiente de esto? —me quedé callado, no supe qué responderle. Tampoco quería hacerlo, ella ya había visto a través de mí. Y me había leído como un libro abierto. Ella era la única que podía hacer eso. Mis hombros temblaron y cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos. Finalmente pude dejar ir lo que carcomía mi alma y se negaba a salir.

Hawkeye nunca me dejaría sólo.

—¿Así es como se siente estar en el infierno? —susurré—. No sé qué debería hacer…

—¿Te estás rindiendo? ¿Cederás el puesto de Führer tan fácilmente? Si es así, entonces te ayudaré a preparar tu discurso de despedida o tu carta de retiro…

—Qué cruel eres, Hawkeye —curvé mis labios intentando sonreír en vano, esta vez no estaba enojado, pero mi voz sonaba triste, sentí que iba a deshacerme en ese instante.

—Así de cruel es la vida, sin embargo debemos continuar viviendo, por eso somos seres humanos. Vinimos aquí a sufrir, pero también a luchar y aprender a sobrevivir. ¿Cuántas cosas hemos vivido ya y todavía no nos hemos rendido?

—Sigo dándote recuerdos dolorosos… a pesar de que hace tres días prometí no hacerlo… —y mi voz finalmente se quebró.

Sentí que se levantaba de la cama y se ubicaba frente a mí. Descubrió mi rostro con sus manos ásperas por haber manipulado armas tantos años. Mi corazón dolía, y mis ojos no pudieron esconder la tristeza que me invadía. La última vez que había llorado había sido a causa de la muerte de Hughes. Colocó sus manos en mis mejillas y me acarició en silencio, permitiendo que me expresara sin hablar. Necesitaba sacar todo esto, y ella se ofreció sin más. Sentí que sus manos temblaban sobre mí.

—Está bien si empieza a llover ahora... —me dijo suavemente. Estaba permitido ser completamente inútil ahora, mis hombros comenzaron a estremecerse—. Señor… —nuevamente habló con formalidad—. Permítame abrazarlo.

Otra vez se levantó y se puso delante de mí. Sus brazos me rodearon con delicadeza y me permitió apoyarme en ella. La abracé con un poco más de fuerza. Puso sus manos en mi cabello acariciándolo y despeinándolo en el proceso.

Estuvimos largo rato así, sintiéndonos tan cerca, como hace mucho no lo habíamos hecho. Sentí su calidez invadiendo mi mente, tuve gratos recuerdos de ella en mis brazos cuando éramos más jóvenes, cuando no imaginábamos lo que sucedería. Cuando experimentamos esos cortos momentos de felicidad, antes de que impusiéramos esa barrera invisible con aquel pacto silencioso. Puso sus manos en mis mejillas, terminando de secar mis lágrimas y me besó cálidamente. Sin traspasar la línea terrenal, sin deseo erótico, sólo me brindó un leve beso para superar nuestro dolor que por años nos encerró y que permanecía asiduo a salir y que en estos momentos poco a poco se iba aminorando, convirtiéndose en calma y serenidad. Rocé con mis dedos las vendas que cubrían su herida. Aquella herida que yo había causado.

—No pude protegerte… —me separé rozando sus labios, pudiendo sentir todavía su aliento, pero nuevamente la culpabilidad se hizo presente.

—No diga eso… yo también soy culpable por lo que le pasó, no pude protegerlo como debía. Por eso… calme mi dolor también, señor… —aguanté la respiración, todavía seguía causándole daño. Volví a abrazarla.

—No sabes lo que daría por verte en este momento… —quería verla y saber cómo estaba su rostro. Aunque su voz se había quebrado, seguía mostrando aquella firmeza que la caracterizaba.

—No necesita verme para saber cómo es mi expresión ahora, seguramente se la imagina y acertaría. Después de todo, me conoce demasiado —mi mente recreó su imagen, sus cabellos rubios sueltos y ligeramente despeinados cayendo por su ropa, sus ojos cerrados sin dejar caer una lágrima aún, sus labios entreabiertos, su rostro expresando incertidumbre y tristeza, sintiendo y tomando mi sufrimiento para luego apaciguarlo y llevárselo todo.

—Gracias… —pronuncié. Y no hablamos más. Nos permitimos compartir un momento más juntos. A pesar de que el dolor demorara en mermar, todo tendría que pasar. Debía seguir adelante, no iba a defraudarla más. No le crearía más recuerdos dolorosos, este sería el último. Porque sabía que ella permanecería conmigo hasta el final. La angustia que me carcomía iba desapareciendo de a pocos. Con esos pensamientos me quedé dormido.

Desperté muy temprano y vi que ella se había ido a su cama. Aún permanecía dormida así que aproveché de pedirle a una de las enfermeras que me ayudara a ubicar el teléfono para hacer unas llamadas. Tenía que superar este obstáculo, ordené a Falman que trajera toda la historia de Ishbal, Breda y Fuery me ayudarían a estudiar. Era lo primero que debía hacer, intentar enmendar aquellos errores del pasado. Cuando volví, mi teniente seguía descansando, su respiración calmada me lo indicó. Estos dos días debieron ser duros para ella… tanto como para mí.

Sin embargo, tenía que seguir luchando hasta el final, no iba a desperdiciar tantos años de mi vida dedicados a mi sueño idealista. Tampoco podía defraudar a Hughes, se lo había prometido también. Y sobre todo a ella, porque teníamos que seguir en este camino juntos. El infierno aún nos estaba esperando.

Después de largas horas de estudiar con mis leales subordinados, que se dedicaban más a tratarme de manera informal y desobediente como si no estuvieran tratando con un coronel sino como alguien de su rango, cosa que no lo diría, pero me causaba gracia porque yo los consideraba como buenos amigos y compañeros más que todo; entró el doctor Knox junto a Marcoh. Nuevamente mis esperanzas brotaron.

.

Havoc había empezado su rehabilitación después de que llegara a Central y fuera curado por el doctor Marcoh. Finalmente el día había llegado para mí. No podía evitar sentirme ansioso y preocupado. Muchas preguntas venían a mi mente y se iban.

No podemos rendirnos…

Las palabras de mi teniente resonaban en mi cabeza y tranquilizaban un poco mi incertidumbre. Hawkeye era mi razón para ser fuerte, dependía completamente de ella. No es algo por lo que tenga que sentirme orgulloso, pero al fin de cuentas, no me interesa. Por ella es que estoy en este lugar. Y por eso quería que ella estuviera conmigo en uno de los momentos más importantes de mi vida. Porque no sabía si recuperaría o no la vista, de todas maneras ella me apoyaría sea cual sea el resultado. Y esa era la razón por la que la amaba.

Le pedí a Marcoh que la hiciera entrar. Pude sentirla entrar, sus pasos resonaron fuertemente en la habitación.

—Verá, teniente... Mustang dijo que quería que usted estuviera presente en el momento que recuperara su visión —habló Marcoh primero.

—Pues sí, usted es como un amuleto, teniente —mencioné para tratar de calmarla. Seguramente lucía rígida y tensa. Después de todo no sabíamos lo que ocurriría.

—¿No puede hacer nada sin mí? —bromeó y le sonreí seductoramente.

—Usted es mi más valiosa subordinada, así que quería que estuviera presente en uno de los momentos más importantes del futuro Führer —agregué. El ambiente se había tranquilizado un poco.

—No diga eso tan despreocupadamente, alguien podría oírlo, señor.

—Estoy seguro que el doctor Marcoh es alguien de confianza también.

Nuestra conversación se volvió como siempre, llena de comentarios irónicos.

—Bueno, empecemos entonces —interrumpió el médico.

—Todo va a estar bien… ya fuimos castigados lo suficiente, ¿no es así? —le mencioné intentando mirarla. Yo también esperaba que funcionara. Ella calló.

Dejé mis ojos abiertos, dentro de la oscuridad pronto empezó a brillar una extraña luz de color carmesí. Todo comenzó a esclarecerse, tanto que sentía que hería mis pupilas. Dolía, sin embargo sentía que podía ver, a pesar de que el brillo de la ventana me incomodara. Pronto dejó de doler. Parpadeé varias veces y froté mis ojos con mis manos. Y la vi a ella, tan hermosa como era, con su peinado perfecto y su cerquillo de oro cayendo por su rostro. Estaba de pie con una expresión ansiosa y vacilante. Pero feliz.

—Al menos habría podido ponerse una minifalda, teniente —comenté con ironía. Vi que Hawkeye fruncía el ceño, pero a la vez, una imperceptible sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

—Sabe que eso no será posible, coronel.

Reí con verdadera felicidad —Le agradezco profundamente, doctor Marcoh.

—Sólo cumpla con su promesa de ayudar a la gente de Ishbal, ese será su verdadero agradecimiento. Creo en usted, coronel Mustang —y sin decir más, salió de la habitación.

—Sí —respondí—. Tendremos mucho trabajo a partir de ahora, teniente. Llame a todos, tendremos una reunión de urgencia —había mucho que hacer a partir de ahora.

—Sí, señor —hizo el saludo militar e hizo el ademán de irse.

—Gracias…

—No tiene que agradecer nada. Finalmente podemos lograr todo por lo que hemos luchado y...

—…Riza —la interrumpí rompiendo el tabú. Diciendo su nombre, aquel que no había pronunciado en años. Ella continuó su camino y salió de la habitación.

A pesar de que había hecho muchas cosas en mi vida que no aceptaba, que me llenaban de culpa, también sentí que había tomado buenas decisiones. Si nunca hubiera llegado a la casa de mi maestro para aprender alquimia, quizá nunca el destino nos hubiera juntado, tal vez, no la hubiera conocido, y eso era algo que no aceptaría jamás. No importa lo que haya pasado después, el infierno que la había obligado a seguir a mi lado; aunque me tildaran de egoísta, lo era, porque la retendría conmigo hasta el final de mis días.

.

Fin

.

* * *

_Este capítulo está dedicado a mi amiga Mari, quién siempre está ahí detrás haciéndome reír y leyendo mis desvaríos. Un beso, reina._

**Notas:** Hola a todos. Decidí hacer esto desde la perspectiva de Roy también. Ni más vuelvo a escribir algo tan dramático... igual, soy partidaria de los finales felices. Espero que les guste. No duden en comentar y decirme qué les pareció, es muy importante para mí.

Les agradezco a todas las personas que se pasaron el capítulo anterior: _**mustanghawkeye, kaoru240, KagomeCHAA, Nya-chanlol, psicomari, Karlin-chan y Guest.**_

Gracias por leer.

Un beso.


End file.
